Unbroken Illusion
by Galiko
Summary: A nonsensical Kotetsu sandwich, for the purpose of double penetration. Mmm.


**Unbroken Illusion**

**[500 Themes: 141]**

* * *

><p>There is nothing about this that makes sense, and Barnaby finds himself surprisingly fine with that.<p>

What made sense anymore, after all, when he was wriggling back into Kotetsu's lap, his back to the man's chest – nothing but bare skin on bare skin and panting, gasping breaths from his own trembling lips as Kotetsu's mouth closes against the back of his neck, nuzzling hair aside and muttering warm, soothing things as Barnaby's hips are caught up in his hands and he's eased down slowly, _achingly_ slowly, onto Kotetsu's cock.

It doesn't even _hurt_ after what Kotetsu's fingers have been doing to him – slick with enough lube that it's dripped down his thighs as they stretched him wide, wiggling and scissoring and _spreading_ inside of him. His cock is just as slick as it pushes up into him, and Barnaby groans, sagging backwards for a moment, his head rolling back and neck arched as their hips fall flush and Kotetsu growls into his neck, jerking up into him that last inch as Barnaby's body clenches around him entirely on its own accord.

Kotetsu by himself is more than enough. It makes him ache, makes his muscles twinge and quiver, but they aren't finished yet, are they? There's the part of this that doesn't make sense looming just in front of him – some android mockery of Kotetsu, far from human but certainly _looking_ like it –

It begs the question how they ended up in the same room, let alone the same bed.

A sound not unlike a whine leaves Barnaby's throat as the android's fingers pry his thighs apart even further and push him _back_ – Kotetsu's even helping at this point, his own hands upon the underside of Barnaby's thighs and tugging, encouraging him to lean into his chest. It makes Barnaby shudder, even with such a simple movement – makes him want to grind himself down onto Kotetsu's cock and not think much beyond that –

But he can't, not when slick fingers that are not Kotetsu's but _feel_ like his all the same are pressing at him – hooking inside of him to open him up that much more. Barnaby's breath catches on something akin to a sob, his toes curling as one finger, then two, slowly wriggle their way inside and he pants openly into the air, lips trembling as he gulps for breath and his body quakes, telling him _too much, too much._

He's shaking, positively and completely shaking when those fingers withdraw and the head of the android's cock is against him – and Kotetsu is holding him still to keep him from writhing and twisting as that first, aching inch slides into him. Barnaby's mouth simply falls open and he sinks back, mindless little mewls falling from his throat, a good number of them not-quite-curses that turned to far more incoherent things instead.

"F-fuck… _ahn_ – " And their hips jerk flush – as flush as they can be and Barnaby can't _breathe_. Can't think past how it feels to have so very much inside of him, can't think beyond how his vision blurs and how it takes every bit of effort to lift a hand and senselessly rake his sweaty bangs back from his eyes. He practically sobs with the first tense, too-tight slide, his back bowing and knees bending up further as Kotetsu's hands hold roughly about his hips as the android slowly fucks him, seemingly intent on taking his sweet time to draw out every roll of his hips that leaves Barnaby capable of only _squirming._

He's as flushed and hot and overstimulated as he's ever been. It hurts, aches, makes his muscles tighten with every damned thrust that leaves his breath hiccuping. His own cock throbs, twitching when the android shoves himself in as deep as he can and Barnaby feels tears prick at his eyes, hot and relentless as _everything else._

He doesn't care that he comes way too fast, doesn't care when essentially _two_ Kotetsus are fucking him, dragging him down and forward and back into every thrust, leaving him sobbing and _crying_ as he just squirms partially onto his side, burying his face into his lover's neck, spilling himself hard over his own stomach – though that itself is negligible with how his muscles twitch and spasm, how every shiver travels down to his toes, how he's stretched and filled far more than he ever has been and every slick, sticky grind and shove of their fucking makes his orgasm be that much further from abating.

Kotetsu comes inside of him first – possessive and growling into his throat, a hand snatching up to tangle into his hair and bend him back and against him even further. Something akin to a whimper escapes past Barnaby's trembling lips, especially when the android keeps going a moment longer – and he doesn't really come so much as shove himself deeper, an intense throb and pulse within him that makes Barnaby forget how to _breathe._

He also forgets what _logic_ is, because who the hell needs it after something like this, anyway?


End file.
